Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a an ornamental device, more specifically to a device designed to adorn and enhance the beauty of the pelvic region of a human female as a piece of jewelry. The ornamental device is also provides a means to exercise the pubococcygeus muscle of the human female pelvic structure, thereby strengthening said muscle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jewelry as an expression of the art of personal ornamentation begins its history in the most ancient of civilizations. Archeologists date the wearing of decorative objects around the neck from the stone age. During the period of the Renaissance jewelry chosen to adorn the body had both political and spiritual significance. Many types of jewelry are known to adorn various female body parts, including the breasts and nipples.
The invented piece of jewelry and ornamental device provides for the decoration and adornment of the female pelvic region. Although jewelry is known for many female body parts, including the limbs, ears and breasts, the invented piece of jewelry and ornamental device offers a new choice in body jewelry and personal expression for the wearer.
The invention also provides a means for exercising the pubococcygeus muscle of the human female pelvic structure. The anchor of the ornamental device is inserted and held within the vaginal walls of the human female. The action of contracting and controlling the vaginal muscles to control the position of the ornament within the vagina can be done in a rhythmic, repetitious manner to exercise the pubococcygeus muscle, hereinafter called the PC muscle.
As is known in the medical arts, the perineometer, invented by Dr. Kegel, is a device designed to observe the strength of the contractions of a patient""s pubococcygeus muscle. The perineometer is a hollow rubber cone supported on a form so that it can be inserted into the region of the vagina which is surrounded by the PC muscle. The PC muscle is exercised in the perineometer by contracting the muscles and compressing or squeezing the device.
Other examples of the known art of vaginal exercise devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,985, wherein a the device consists in essence of a flexible tube with a pressure gauge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,791 which teaches a pear shaped flexible bulb to exercise the PC muscle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,449 which teaches a balloon with cylindrical walls and pressure gauge to indicate the force of the muscle contraction, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,912 which uses a round shaft with flange to limit insertion into the vagina. In these devices the exercise of the PC muscle occurs when the inserted portion of the device is compressed by muscle action of the PC muscle during the exercise.
Limitations and disadvantages of prior the art include the unattractiveness of the known devices and the clinical nature of the devices. The exercise of the muscles is a chore using the devices of the prior art, requiring the woman make special arrangements and scheduling to complete the exercises. The invention overcomes these limitations by providing an attractive, comfortable, low cost, exercise device which may also be worn as a body ornament or jewelry.
The existing exercise devices are complex, and are designed to be used only for the purpose of exercising the vaginal muscles. The invention described herein, in contrast, is designed to be worn for extended periods of time, as a piece of jewelry and body ornament as well as an exercise device. Thus a woman may wear the device as jewelry and have the option to use the device to exercise her PC muscle at any time.
The presence of the anchor member of the device within the vagina exerts gentle continuous pressure on the PC muscle, providing the woman continuous stimulation to exercise by tightening the muscles of the vaginal walls around the device. The PC muscle is exercised as the position of the anchor member within the vagina is controlled by the action of the PC muscle on the anchor member as the woman contracts and releases the PC muscle.
Further, the attractive appearance of the ornamental device serves to enhance the exercise experience for the woman. Rather than a clinical device, the invention offers the woman an attractive ornamental device, which may be shared with or received from an intimate partner, increasing the pleasure of the experience and increasing the likelihood of usage by the woman.
A new piece of jewelry and ornamental device is provided which is designed to adorn and decorate the pelvic region of the human female. The invention may be worn as an erotic piece of jewelry and also provides the wearer a convenient means to exercise her vaginal muscles. The piece of jewelry and ornamental device comprises an anchor member, a decoration and a means to connect said anchor member to the decoration. The anchor member of the invention of the preferred embodiment is a rigid, extruded acrylic sphere. The anchor member of the piece of jewelry and ornamental device is designed to be inserted into the vagina and worn for extended periods of time. The anchor member is easy to clean and maintain, requiring no special cleaning treatment or storage conditions.
The piece of jewelry is designed to be visually pleasing to both the woman and her sexual partner and to provide the woman pleasurable sensual feelings and enjoyment. The decoration of the jewelry may simply be an attractive charm or a precious gem stone, or special shape with special significance to the woman and her partner.
The anchor member of the invention in positioned within the vaginal walls by the exertion of the wearer to tighten and contract her PC muscle. The PC muscle of the wearer controls the position of the device within the vaginal cavity. The muscle action required to position the anchor has the effect of exercising the PC muscles. The sensation of the anchor within the body with the movement of the anchor provides the user a means of exercising the PC muscles.
The invention improves over the prior art by permitting the user to exercise the muscles at any time. Further the attractive appearance of the invention is intended to overcome any psychological objections to the exercise program. The muscles can be exercised at any time, without special arrangement or exertion. Another advantage of the invention is that the attractive appearance offers an opportunity for the user""s sex partner to participate in the process and encourage the user to do the exercises.
To increase the strength of the PC muscle, it is necessary that the woman exercise the muscle, by contracting and relaxing the muscle on a regular basis. Once the muscle has been toned and strengthened, muscle tone is maintained by regular exercise of the muscle. The invention is designed to be pleasing to the eye, and add to the users sensual and sexual pleasure, making the exercise process a pleasure, rather than a chore.
The use of the invention as a piece of sensual body jewelry increases the likelihood that the user will wear the device and exercise the PC muscle. The attractive appearance is also intended to provide pleasure to the partner of the user, with the intention that the partner will actively support the use of the invention. The presence of the anchor member and the sensations of its motion within the female body is also designed to enhance the sexual and sensual feelings of the woman, while the device is worn. Benefits to the strengthening the PC muscle include reduced incidence of incontinence and increased sensation during sexual intercourse.
It is an object of the invention to provide ornamentation to the pelvic region of the human female as an article of erotic body jewelry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an article of vaginal ornament which is easily and comfortably inserted into the vagina.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a vaginal ornament which is easily cleaned and maintained to establish suitable hygienic conditions necessary for its continuous wear.
It is another object of this invention to provide gentle erotic and sexual stimulation to the wearer of the article and her partner.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a means of exercising the vaginal muscles of the human female.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exercise device for the vaginal muscles which can be readily felt and controlled during the exercise process.
It is another object of this invention to provide visual ornamentation to the pelvic region of the human female, to surmount any psychological objections to such exercise devices and increase usage.
These objects of the invention will be demonstrated by the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.